Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during invasive medical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and harmful side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Through these natural orifices or incisions, clinicians may insert medical tools to reach a target tissue location. Minimally invasive medical tools include instruments such as therapeutic instruments, diagnostic instruments, and surgical instruments. Minimally invasive medical tools may also include imaging instruments such as endoscopic instruments. Imaging instruments include axis view instruments that capture in image of a field of view axially aligned with a central axis of an imaging instrument and off-axis view instruments that capture an image of a field of view angled with respect to the central axis of an imaging instrument. Some minimally invasive medical instruments may be teleoperated or otherwise computer-assisted. Traditionally even with teleoperated procedures, imaging instruments, particularly off-axis view instruments, are manually rotated about the central axis of the instrument to change the orientation of the field of view. Systems and methods are needed to teleoperationally control the orientation of a minimally invasive medical instrument and to logically present the images captured by the rotated instrument to a user.